


Attempted Robbery

by omgdatphantho



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Attempted robbery, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: The attempted robbery of Dan and Phil.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I was sent on Tumblr.

Dan and Phil are walking down the pavement. It’s not late, but darkness has fully taken over the city. They’ve been gone most of the day running errands. They’re approaching their flat when Dan comes to sudden halt.

“Why did you stop?” Phil asks. He just stumbled into Dan and about fell. He moves to stand next to him and turns to see what he’s looking at.

There are a few cop cars outside of their apartment building. The lights are cutting harshly through the dark surroundings. A few of their neighbors are standing outside talking with the police. They can see their building manager standing near one of the cars with his phone to his ear.

Dan’s phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out to see that their landlord is calling him. Before Dan can answer, the call goes away. He looks back up to see the landlord waving at them.

They hustle down the pavement and join the group congregating outside of the building. The landlord moves to great them.

“What’s going on?” asks Dan.

“I was just trying to call you guys and then you’re here. Thank goodness for that. I’m just glad you guys weren’t home,” the man starts. They both stare at him with confusion.

“What are you on about?” Phil asks. The landlord takes a deep breath.

“Someone broke into your flat. Ms. Green heard them and called the police. The police apprehended them and they’ve been taken to the station. From what they police can tell, nothing was taken,” he explains. Both Dan and Phil look at him with wide eyes and open mouths.

The same thoughts are running through their heads. Someone was in their house with the intent of stealing their stuff. They’re both completely creeped out.

One of the officers comes over to talk to them. He explains that they caught whoever was in their flat. It didn’t look like anything was taken, but to let them know if there was anything missing. He handed them a card and they just nodded. The lumps in both of their throats are too thick for either of them to speak.

Their landlord assured them that he would send someone over in the morning to change their locks. Phil thanks him. Dan still hasn’t found his voice yet. The officer says that they will be able to go back inside momentarily. He explains that the techs are just finishing up now.

They sit on curb and watch everyone wander around in front of the building. Their neighbor wanders over to talk to them. Ms. Green lives in the flat across from them. She’s a pleasant, older lady. They haven’t spent a lot of time with her, but she seems nice when they exchange pleasantries in the hall.

“I’m so glad you boys are okay,” she expresses. They smile wearily at her.

“Thank you for calling the police. What happened?” Phil asks.

“I heard a lot of ruckus coming from your flat. I thought it was you guys because I’m always hearing weird things from your flat. However, I went to take the garbage out and saw that your door was ajar. It looked suspicious. I heard noises as if someone was dumping things all the place. I called the police and then they came,” Ms. Green explains. Phil nods along and Dan stares at the ground.

Ms. Green wanders away and the police leave. The men haul themselves off the curb and slowly approach their flat. The lock appears to be picked.

Phil cautiously pushes the door open and walks into the flat. Dan follows closely on his heels. Dan shuts the door. They slowly walk up the stairs. Their bathroom is a bit disheveled, but didn’t look very touched.

They walk into the kitchen. The drawers are open and items are spilled on the floor. The lounge is in worse shape. Their electronics are unplugged and the cords have become a tangled mess. Books, games, knick knacks, and various other items litter the floor. They can’t step anywhere without stepping on something.

Phil turns around and realizes that Dan is no longer behind him. He trudges up the stairs to the office and sees that their computers have been unplugged and moved around the room. He moves through the house and notices the fingerprinting dust over a lot of their possessions. Phil knows that they’re going to have a long day of cleaning ahead of them tomorrow.

Dan’s standing in his room. It’s clearly been ransacked. Drawers are open and possessions have been moved. Goosebumps cover his skin. He feel violated. Someone came into his space and touched his stuff.

Phil’s room isn’t much better. His stuff is everywhere. He looks around the room and makes a note of everything he has to take care of. He’s too exhausted to think about it. He quickly gets ready for bed and climbs beneath his covers.

His door opens about three hours later. Phil’s been awake the whole time, thinking about what happened to them today. He can’t shut his brain off and go to sleep.

“Phil?” Dan whispers into the dark. Phil rolls over and turns on his side light. The soft, yellow light permeates the space. Phil puts on his glasses and sits up.

“Yes Dan?” Phil replies. Dan shuffles a few steps into the room. His head is bent towards his feet. He looks a bit small in the low light.

“Can I stay with you tonight? I’m too weirded out to be in my room,” Dan asks. Phil gives a half smile in his roommates direction.

“Sure,” Phil answers. He shifts to one side of the bed and pulls back the covers. Dan shuts the door and shuffles towards Phil’s bed. He crawls inside and pulls the blankets over top of him.

They readjust themselves to that they can comfortably share the bed. Phil takes off his glasses and turns off the light. The room plunges into darkness.

“It’s going to be okay. We’re going to clean everything up and we can help each other through this,” Phil whispers. He can feel Dan shift closer to him on the bed.

“I know. For tonight, we can be weirded out though,” Dan whispers back. Phil nods his head. They both lay in silence, waiting for sleep that may or may never come.


End file.
